headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Miller Avenue Community Kitchen
| continuity = Being Human | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Massachusetts | city = Boston | locale = | residents = Donna Gilchrist | appearances = Being Human (US) | poi = | 1st = "It's a Shame About Ray" }} The is a fictional location featured in the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human. It first appeared in the premiere episode of season three, "It's a Shame About Ray". Description The Miller Avenue Community Kitchen was located in Boston, Massachusetts, presumably on Miller Avenue. Volunteers worked there preparing and serving meals to the needy. One of the volunteers was a witch named Donna Gilchrist. Having been referenced to her by a psychic named Ilana Myers, Josh Levison and Nora Sargeant went to the kitchen to enlist Donna's aid in helping them find their lost ghost friend, Sally Malik, who had been consigned to Limbo. Donna agreed to help them, but emphasized the fact that what she was about to do was not an easy task, and that blood magic often came with a high cost - not the least of which started with a $2,000 price tag before she would even agree to begin. Taking them into the back of the kitchen, Donna told them that in order to restore Sally's soul, she required the heart of an individual whom they had killed; One life in exchange for another. As it so happened, Josh had already killed a man named Ray in self defense. Nora and he retrieved Ray's heart and brought it back to the kitchen. Donna then explained that she needed to make a salve in order to restore life to Sally's body. This shocked Josh and Nora, for their intent was merely to bring her spirit back, not resurrect her completely. As Donna explained however, there is no "splitting hairs" when it comes to reviving the dead. They either had to go all the way or not at all. As instructed, Josh and Nora dug up Sally's remains and brought her back to the soup kitchen where Donna performed the ritual. She left Josh with a cryptic warning: Under no circumstances should Sally be allowed to reconnect with anyone from her past. Being Human: It's a Shame About Ray Donna's efforts to help Josh and Nora were anything but altruistic. In fact, she counted on the resurrected Sally inadvertently causing the deaths of others. One such hapless individual was Trent Harris. Donna used her abilities to trick Trent's ghost into believing that he was entering his door into the afterlife, but in truth, he was just teleporting to Donna's soup kitchen. Donna shredded the ghost with a meat cleaver then consumed his ash remains. Doing so caused her to regress in age. Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' Sally and Josh came to Donna's kitchen late one night, begging her to do something about the curse that had been placed upon Sally. She explained that she had an accidental encounter with her brother, Robbie, and feared that he would now die. Donna said that the resurrection spell was binding and that there was nothing that could be done. Desperate, Sally grabbed a knife and threatened Donna, but the witch used her magic to repel both Sally and Josh. She then spoke an incantation that made Sally start to choke, but released her after she felt that the woman was no longer a threat. Donna then backpedaled on her earlier statement and said that there was a way to lift the curse, but it came with a price - Sally's soul. Sally would live out her natural life and she would no longer be the death knell for others, but when she dies, her soul would belong to Donna. Sally gladly accepted the offer and Donna removed the curse from her. Being Human: What's Blood Got to Do With It? Notes & Trivia See also External Links References